


Intrinsic Responsibility

by HoldmyFire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, season 2 finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldmyFire/pseuds/HoldmyFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter shows up at your door and invites you to Paris. What do you do? What options do you have? Do you refuse? Do you value your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrinsic Responsibility

Hannibal Lecter shows up at your house, bloodstains on his shirt. You know exactly who he is and what he’s capable of. He says “I have two tickets to Paris. The plane leaves in one hour. Pack only what you need.”

What do you say in return?

Do you value your life?

How do you survive Hannibal Lecter?

_Every person has an intrinsic responsibility for their own life._

You say, “I’ll be ready in 10 minutes. Feel free to use my shower. We’ll have to find you some clean clothes on the way.”

Of course he’s already thought of this. His essentials are already packed in a small carry on. He thanks you for the use of your shower and disappears into your bathroom.

You pack a small bag of things you need. Make-up, tooth brush, journal, fountain pen, anti-anxiety pills (swallowing one with what’s left of your wine), hair curler, underwear, bras, stockings, night gown, extra pair of shoes, a light weight cashmere cardigan. You have a feeling you won’t be able to take your smart phone but you ask anyway, through the crack in the bathroom door. He says no. You leave it out where he can see it. You don’t need to be told twice.

You change into a dress suitable for travel. You use the remaining time you have to make yourself look impeccable. Anything less would be rude.

You’re both ready in exactly 10 minutes. He seems pleased but not surprised. You are merely meeting his expectations of you. This is good. Meet and exceed his expectations and you stay alive. Fall below and well, you both know what that means.

He helps you with your coat and guides you, his hand on the small of your back, to the waiting town car. He’s thought of everything. He always does.

If you woke up one night to find a cobra resting on your chest, its fangs dangerously close to the veins of your delicate neck, what would you do?

Would you thrash violently and throw it off?

Would you scream as loud as you could for help?

Do you value your life?

If you had any sense, you’d wait. You’d slow your breathing. You’d lie as still as possible, hoping that it doesn’t smell the pungent scent of your fear. You’d wait. As long as it took. You’d hope that eventually the cobra would grow bored, or hungry, and slither away, leaving you unscathed.

You are very still around Hannibal Lecter. You don’t make sudden movements. You control your breathing. You hope he doesn’t smell your pungent fear. You admire him for what he is, beautiful but oh so deadly.

Right and wrong don’t come into this. You were doomed the moment he laid eyes on you. You know you may awake one night to find sharp fangs buried in your neck and your delicate life slipping away.

You have no control over this.

But you can enjoy the time you’ve been given, the precious time he’s _allowed_ you to have. And maybe, just maybe, he will grow bored, or hungry, and slither away, leaving you unscathed.

You have no control over this. But knowing this, surrendering to this, is where you find your freedom.

So sit back in your seat and watch the clouds soar by the window. Feel the warmth of his hand gently squeezing yours. Feel the weight and warmth of the beautiful but deadly creature, lying on your chest.


End file.
